


Soft skin and demonic eyes

by Dave_Elizabeta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't sue me, First story, M/M, No Plot, be mature ok, lots of vocabulary, more of a very detailed plot, please read though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dave_Elizabeta/pseuds/Dave_Elizabeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave fell for Dirk, and Dirk knew, but He was too much of a tease. Could Dirk knock Dave down to his knees? BoyxBoy Okoi, and this is my first story. It's not gonna be bad, but it won't be a famous artwork. btw may be some typos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft skin and demonic eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First story as in summary, and it's nice to meet you. I'm Dave. Literally that's my name. Bite me. <3

His eyes.

The big orbs, shimmering, adorn by thick, raven coloured eyelashes, not a bag underneath, the pale albino skin surrounding the big, shimmery orbs. They smiled and frowned when he smiled or frowned, his eyes full of emotion and sweet, sweet lust that was not for any body or any anatomy, but for your soul. He craved the weaknesses and the strength of any man who stood before him. Yes, the gogeous male loved to learn your powers and weaknesses. His eyes, a deep hue of a colour, he was beautiful. There was some sort of demonic feel to his eyes in an odd way, them hypnotizing any. The deep red, that shimmered when he looked to the skies, adorned by thick eyelashes, were comforting and welcoming. It was soring to the eyes when he cried, or tears threatened to spill, the raven coloured lashes clinging to one another in the wetness of his tears, like they were cold and trying to get away from the damp, but couldn't. The way his eyes filled with sorrow was nothing sort of pain immersing and quite heart aching. Oh, but every moment with those eyes were cherished.

His skin.

The paleness of his skin was nothing short of desirable; the softness of it being as if an angel has touched his body, leaving her mark. The deep valleys of his skin, over every curve and crevice, every arch and every cranny, providing a facinating feel, no matter where you touch him. The softest places, his stomach and his inner thighs, were the most amazing parts. Any who was able to feel his soft and lovely skin would beg for more at the nirvana that was welcomed by his stomach and inner thighs. The tint of his skin was never tainted, not a scar or cut, the valleys of his body never disturbed but always an expirience. He was gentle; his skin the colour of linen, a pale, albino white. He was albino, but he was beautiful. His hands shared the softness of his body, his neck and torso the central part of the soft valleys. His back felt like the down of an angel's wings, and he sure felt amazing. His rear end; two large hills of softness able to squeeze, those hills larger than a grown man's hands, but not sluttish. His skin on his cheeks would tint pink, as so would his nose when any human dared to bring pleasures to him.

That night.

It was October 17, and the male of previous talk, named Dave, walked to the home he lived in. He was 5'8, and in need of a touch. A feel. No one had touched him since his boyfriend did, but he had died. He walked slowly to his house, where his older brother resided in. His brother, Dirk Strider, was naturally a complete heart throb. He was 6'7, tanned, muscular, blessed with golden blonde hair, and had stubble. He wore illuminati shades and was deeply into the porn works. He had a fetish for stuffed dolls called 'smuppets', which didn't entice Dave's fancy. Dave walked in, locking the door, welcomed by a warmth that promised to soothe his red nose and cheeks, which defaultly turned red in cold temperatures. Dave walked up to Dirk's room, seeing as the elder was asleep, but he was in his computer chair. Dave quietly padded over, his small feet not making a noise, like a fox. An albino fox. He grimanced at the stuff Dirk was searching, but just shut off the computer and gently shook Dirk awake, who inhaled deeply and sat up, rubbing his eyes, his shades sitting on his keyboard. Dirk popped his back, standing, as he looked down at Dave, stoic and emotionless. "You've passed your curfew..." The elder, more muscular said, his accent thick, his drawl making the ruby eyed male itch with need. "I... I know. I'm sorry. I.. was at John's, but please, I'm 19, curfews don't fit my fancy." He said a bit quietly, voice like honey. Dirk sighed, going and laying down. He was in sweats and oh- Dave could nearly swoon over Dirk's chisled muscles, but was able to keep balance. He nodded, biting his lip. "I know. I apologize sir." He said quietly, Dirk rolling over. Dave kind of just stayed, which after a few minutes, caused Dirk to look over to him. Dirk cocked one of his fine eyebrows, Dave wobbling a bit as he felt his body temperature shoot sky high. "Dave? Are you okay?" Dirk sat up, asking a bit quietly. Dave's lower lip began to tremble, beginning to whimper, before in an instant, was ontop of Dirk, hugging him with his face buried into his neck. "Dave what the hell-?" Dirk was cut off by Dave rambling. "D-Dirk I- I need you, I need your touch, I need your hands on me, I need that heavy texas accent telling me I'm doing good, I'm a good boy, that you love me, and that you-"

Dirk shut him up.

He placed his hands on Dave's thighs, his lips pressed to Dave's soft neck. Dirk's eyes were shut, Dave's breath running short. Dirk pulled away, Dave's neck stained eith a hickey. He looked into Dave's red eyes with his own, golden ones. He pressed his lips to Dave's, and for a while, they kept that. It was until Dave's chest and thighs were met by Dirk's warm chest that he realized Dirk had taken off his clothes.


End file.
